The proportion of those wireless devices, in particular mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA), which either include a fixed camera or allow connection to a detachable camera is steadily increasing. Increasing miniaturization in electronics allows these mobile devices to capture and store in memory ever more images of ever better quality. In fact, not only individual photographs may be captured by these devices but also moving images with sound and thus entire film clips. This improvement in functionality and quality makes itself felt not only in an increase of the resolution of the images but also, for example, of the zoom capability of the image capturing device. The fact that these devices are at hand for almost everybody almost all of the time makes taking impromptu snapshots of high quality very attractive and convenient. The virtually non-existent marginal cost of each individual image also contributes to this. However, this ever increasing number of taken and stored images makes it ever more important to be able to quickly find all images with, for example, a given person on them or all images captured at a specific location. Also, apart from making the actual capturing of the image possible and convenient, the communication capabilities of the mobile devices used for capturing the images make it also very easy to share the images with other people. This option of course adds to the allure of capturing the images in the first place. However, whereas the actual capture of the image is in general conveniently accomplished with just a few pushes or even only a single push of a button, immediately sharing the image is not so easily achieved. Especially when an image of a group of people is captured, some or all of whom may not be well known to the person capturing the image, sharing the image with everybody on it can become tedious. Contact information for people not in the address book has to be individually surveyed, entered and then used to determine a way to transfer the image data.